When a person attempts remote electronic access to information, it may be difficult to determine whether the undertaking is being made by someone who is authorized to have access to the information. Security measures have evolved for authentication of accounts related to persons accessing information electronically and for non-repudiation of transactions made by persons with authenticated accounts. However, these known security measures are generally specific to the particular application being accessed. It would be desirable to have one set of security measures that could be used for access to multiple applications.